The pride of a Vampire Knight
by AlekseyCross
Summary: Aleksey Cross es la nueva estudiante de la Academia Cross. Misteriosa,inteligente y avasalladora;sorprende a todos los alumnos. Fue salvada por Christian Pierce,presidente de la clase nocturna y único vampiro Sangre Pura en el mundo. Conoce a Zero Walker y se siente identificada con él,por lo que hará todo lo posible por salvarlo.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_Hace frío... _

††_**Nieve blanca...†† **_

_¿Qué es "blanca"? ¿Qué es "nieve"? _

††_**Es...algo que no es rojo. †† **_

_¿Qué es algo rojo? _

_-¿Estás perdida,niña? _

_Levanté la mirada y pude ver que allí había un hombre. Llevaba una larga y vieja gabardina negra. Sus ojos rojos llamaban la atención. _

††_**Eso es...†† **_

_El hombre se iba acercando.-¿Podría...beber tu sangre? _

††_**Aquellos que toman la sangre de la gente. Bestias que toman forma humana.†† **_

_Di un paso atrás y caí sentada al resbalarme con la nieve. El hombre se abalanzó sobre mi y sujetó mi cabeza hacía un lado,dejando expuesto mi cuello. _

_-¡No!-grité mientras cerraba los ojos,esperando dolor. _

_Pero nunca llegó. _

††_**Eso es...†† **_

_Abrí los ojos y observé la escena frente a mi. _

_Un chico sostenía al hombre que me había atacado. Estaba de espaldas,por lo que no podía ver su rostro,era alto y llevaba un abrigo azul que le llegaba a los pies,junto con una bufanda blanca. Con un simple movimiento de su mano,decapitó al hombre,salpicando la nieve y su propio rostro con sangre. _

_-Eres una desgracia para los vampiros...-dijo mientras veía al cuerpo caer,en dos partes. _

††_**...un vampiro.†† **_

_Lentamente,se dio la vuelta para observarme,mientras lamia la sangre en su mano. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo carmesí. _

††_**La gente no debe acercarse a los vampiros. †† **_

_Caminó hasta inclinarse frente a mi.-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mientras me tendía su mano,aun manchada de sangre. _

††_**Si se acercan...†† **_

_Acerque mi mano,con cautela,hasta finalmente tomar la suya. Él me puso en pie y me quede observando sus ojos,rojos. _

††_**...serán capturados por esos ojos. †† **_


	2. 1 Noche

**_1ª Noche_**

_La Academia privada Cross,una famosa escuela en la que todos sus estudiantes se hospedan en los dormitorios. Divide su cuerpo estudiantil en dos grupos;la clase diurna y la clase nocturna. _

_Un grupo de chicas de la clase diurna se aglomeraba frente a la puerta que separaba los dormitorios de la luna del resto,emocionadas. _

_-¡Atrás,atrás!-dijo una rubia mientras se abría paso,hasta colocarse justo de espaldas a la puerta y frente al resto de las chicas.-¡Ya inicio el toque de queda para los estudiantes de la clase diurna! ¡Regresen a los dormitorios! _

_-¿Al decir eso no tratas de quedarte a los de la clase nocturna para ti sola,Leigh?-preguntó una de las chicas del grupo.-Eres la delegada suplente,no tienes más derechos que nosotras. _

_-¡No es eso!-protestó la rubia.-Es mi trabajo como delegada suplente... _

_Pero las chicas no la dejaron terminar,ya que pasaron sobre la rubia para llegar más cerca de la puerta y comenzaron a gritar. _

_-¡Jaden! _

_La rubia trato de hacerlas retroceder.-¡No pueden! _

_Y justo en ese momento la gran puerta de madera comenzó a abrirse. _

_-No lo hice a tiempo otra vez.-se lamentó la rubia en un susurro mientras le daba un vistazo nerviosamente a la puerta. _

_Cuando volvió a mirar al frente,quedó boquiabierta. Las chicas se habían organizado en dos __perfectas filas a los extremos de las puertas._

_-Aquí tienen.-anunció resignada mientras se alejaba de la puerta. _

_Allí estaban...un montón de chicos y chicas. La clase nocturna. Se decía que eran los más elegantes,sofisticados e inteligentes estudiantes,por lo que tenían mayores privilegios y eran admirados por la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase diurna. Llevaban su impoluto uniforme blanco,a diferencia de los de la clase diurna que llevaban uno de un negro profundo. _

_-¡Buenos días,señoritas!-encabezó la marcha un chico rubio y de ojos azules,lo que provoco que las chicas se volvieran locas y gritaran aún más.-¡Podía escucharlas!¡Hoy están muy lindas y con mucha energía! _

_-¡Jaden! _

_-¡Hola!-continuó saludando mientras avanzaban. _

_-Harrison.-le reprocho el chico detrás de él,tenía el cabello de un castaño dorado y ojos miel. _

_-Esta bien,Flynn,tu también eres genial.-le respondió el otro. _

_-¡Jaden!¡Noah! _

_El rubio le guiño a una chica y esta se desmayo,satisfecha. _

_-¡Guiñame a mi también!-comenzaron a corear las demás. _

_Aleksey rió entre dientes,se apoyó en el árbol detrás de ella y continuó observando desde su lugar a las afueras del bosque. No entendía que le veían tan impresionante esas chicas,no eran más que simples mortales. _

**_Aunque tal vez es debido a que casi nunca salen de la Academia y comenzó a afectarles,por lo que ven a los chicos de la clase nocturna como _**_**Dioses**.(*)_

_-No puedes estar aquí si no eres de la Academia. _

_Sin girarse,observó de reojo al chico que le había hablado. Su cabello era de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco y sus ojos de un gris extraño. Llevaba el uniforme de la clase diurna. _

_-Ajá.-respondió y volvió a mirar al grupo que estaba pasando frente a ellos. _

_-Debes irte.-exigió mientras la tomaba el brazo. _

_De un tirón,soltó su brazo del agarre del chico y llevó la mano a el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans,donde se se encontraba su Artemis y la sacó,la sostuvo con fuerza hasta que se extendió de sus veinte centímetros a más de un metro. Un extremo acabo en el cuello del chico,al mismo tiempo que él le apuntaba con su pistola. Aleksey la observó cuidadosamente y sonrió. _

_-Linda Bloody Rose.-comentó mientras alejaba la Artemis de su cuello y la volvía a sujetar con fuerza,con lo que ella volvió a sus veinte centímetros,pero no la guardo. _

_Él bajo lentamente la pistola,el acero brillando con el sol del atardecer.-Puedo decir lo mismo de tu Artemis,no es algo que se vea todos los días. _

**_Tienes razón,no todos los días se ven armas inofensivas para los humanos pero letales o dañinas para ellos. _**

_-Supongo que tendrás algún motivo para estar aquí.-continuó él. _

_-Soy nueva y el director Cross dijo que me diera una vuelta por la Academia.-le explicó ella.. _

_-Mi nombre es Zero Walker y soy uno de los delegados de la clase diurna._

_-A...-comenzó a decir su nombre pero fue interrumpida. _

_-Aleksey. _

_Se dio la vuelta y vio que el grupo se había detenido frente a donde ellos estaban,pero no fue eso lo que obtuvo su atención,sino__** él**__. Los recuerdos de aquella noche se reprodujeron en su mente,burlándose de ella. _

""_**Con un simple movimiento de su mano,decapitó al hombre,salpicando la nieve y su propio rostro con sangre. **_

_**-Eres una desgracia para los vampiros...-dijo mientras veía al cuerpo caer,en dos partes. **_

_**Caminó hasta inclinarse frente a mi.-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mientras me tendía su mano,aun manchada de sangre. **_

_**Acerque mi mano,con cautela,hasta finalmente tomar la suya. Él me puso en pie y me quede observando sus ojos,rojos.""**_

**_Esa noche nevada,donde comenzaron mis recuerdos. Mi vida. _**

_-Christian.-susurró sin poder creerlo. _

**_¿Qué hace él aquí?_**

_-Me alegra volver a verte y puedo ver que te has recuperado por completo.-comentó Christian y luego sonrió,una sonrisa que pretendía que fuera cálida y amable,a Aleksey le resulto repulsiva. Su cabello castaño rojizo había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto,hacía un año,y sus ojos caobas continuaban como siempre,fríos y sin emociones. _

_-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.-contestó ella. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Christian?-exclamó una chica de cabello rubio claro de la clase nocturna mientras se acercaba a ella. _

_Aleksey sujetó con más fuerza la Artemis,dispuesta a usarla si era necesario. _

_-Tranquila,Rebeca.-dijo Christian alzando una mano,sin perder la calma en su voz.-Aleksey es una muy querida amiga mía. _

_La chica,Rebeca,volvió resignada y molesta a su lugar. _

_-Es bueno que estés aquí.-continuó él acercándose y posando una mano en el hombro de Aleksey. _

_En un segundo,la mano estaba fuera. _

_Zero sujetaba la muñeca de Christian. _

_-Las clases estan comenzando,Pierce.-dijo fríamente. _

_Christian se soltó de su agarre.-Que miedo,señor delegado. _

_-¡Aleksey! _

_Todos giraron para observar a la persona que había gritado su nombre,librando el ambiente de todo tensión. _

_Kaien Cross corría hacía ella,tan alegre como siempre. En ocasiones le daba miedo su efusividad y también sus cambios de estado de animo. Era una persona muy extraña. Traía su largo cabello color trigo en una coleta y sus ojos avellana estaban detrás de sus gafas,pero eso era lo normal,porque encima de sus ropas había un delantal de cocina rosa y llevaba sus zapatillas de león. _

_-Querida.-llegó frente a ella y la abrazo,mientras lloraba de la "emoción". Aunque ya la había visto esa misma mañana. _

**_Y este es mi nuevo papá._**

_En realidad,la había adoptado hacía 2 años,pero durante 1 año había estado en otra ciudad,en otra escuela,recuperándose. Aun desconocía la razón por la que le había pedido asistir a la Academia. _

_La soltó y miró a todos los presentes.-Queridos estudiantes,ya que estan aquí quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mi;mi hija,Aleksey Cross. _

_Asintió en forma de saludo y los susurros se hicieron presentes,pero fueron silenciados cuando el director volvió a hablar. _

_-Oh,Pierce,¿recuerdas a Aleksey? _

_-Claro que lo hago.-respondió Christian sonriente.-Le estaba diciendo que me alegraba mucho verla y que este recuperada. _

_-Bueno,es hora que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna vayan a clases y los de la diurna vayan a sus dormitorios. Pierce,Walker,por favor,acompañenme. _

_Los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas clases y dormitorios,mientras el director Cross dirigía a Aleksey a su oficina con Christian y Zero siguiéndolos. _

_Cuando llegaron al edificio de uso personal del director,donde estaría viviendo próximamente,la chica prestó más atención que en la mañana. Era igual que los demás edificios,paredes de concreto gris y pisos de madera,aunque este tenía fotos y cuadros que expresaban los raros gustos del director. _

_Llegaron a la oficina y ella fue la primera en entrar a la gran habitación muy iluminada por las grandes ventanas detrás del escritorio de roble macizo,frente a este había dos sillas de madera con un cojín rosa en el asiento. En las paredes de los costados habían estanterías llenas de libros y junto a la puerta una pequeña sala compuesta por dos otomanas y un sillón __para dos personas,con una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro._

_-Tomen asiento.-dijo el director mientras tomaba asiento en la cómoda silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio. _

_Ella se sentó en una de las sillas de madera,mientras Christian caminaba hasta una de las estanterías y observaba los libros. Por otro lado,Zero estaba detrás del director,mirando por la ventana. _

_-Aleksey.-comenzó Cross.-La Academia Cross fue fundada por mi con un propósito,hace 16 años pero hasta hace 2 años,no lo había cumplido. _

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese propósito conmigo?-preguntó confundida. _

_-El propósito es promover el relacionamiento entre las...especies. _

**_Oh,no. Él no puede referirse a_ eso_. _**

_Pero entonces lo comprendió. La fascinación de las chicas de la clase diurna con los chicos de la clase nocturna,sus privilegios,que estudiaran en la noche,que se los mantuviera apartados del resto. _

_Lo que más había temido...la razón por la que había huido. _

_Todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna eran vampiros y Christian Pierce era su líder. _

**††**_**Los vampiros existen...pero la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta. ††**_

_**_**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**__**††**_**_

(*) Lo en **negrita y subrayado** son pensamientos.

Hola,gracias a las/os que están leyendo esto. Espero que les guste.

Y es una especie de universo alternativo,pero no del todo y que a la mayoría de los personajes les cambie el nombre.

Bueno,nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
